mechassaultfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnarok
"Those Dragoons don't stand a chance, with Adept Strader and Ragnarok" - WoB officer MechAssault 1 Description The Ragnarok was captured by Lt. Foster, Major Natalia, and the MechWarrior on the planet Helios. This 'Mech is one of the most powerful 'Mechs in the game. Several of its weapons and defensive technologies are of LosTech origin. In MechAssault 2, the Ragnarok was used for the Nemesis SuperMech Army. The Ragnarok and its variant the Ymir are the only Assault Mechs that are not capable of performing an Alpha Strike. This is most likely to prevent the Ragnarok from being too overpowered in gameplay. Weapons Built using LosTech technology, the Ragnarok has weapons and defenses never before witnessed until now. The most obvious of which being it's Lava Gun. The Lava Gun fires three extremely large slugs of super-heated material from the cannon mounted to the right shoulder of the 'Mech. The slugs have no tracking ability and so are not useful at long ranges (even though this is quite obvious since the projectiles explode after a certain amount of time). Also the slugs are capable of knocking over other 'Mechs, and have a large blast radius. The Ragnarok is equipped with quad Javelin missile launchers attached to just to the left of the cockpit. Finally twin Gauss Rifles are fired from the arms of the 'Mech, also capable of knocking over other 'Mechs. MechAssault :Adept Strader used the Ragnarok to fight MechWarrior after setting a doomsday device. MechWarrior beats Strader and the Ragnarok explodes, destroying Strader's dropship. From the ruins of the dropship, it is revealed that the Word of Blake had two Ragnaroks. MechWarrior pilots the second Ragnarok to stop the doomsday device, which is a laser drill. This was the only option Natalia and Foster had since the Icarus was still unable to leave orbit. MechWarrior tried attacking the drill until he drove the 'Mech into the drill and commenced a self-destruct. He ejected from the Mech as the drill collapsed and the world was saved. *Mech Defense (On a scale from 1-10): 9 *Mech Speed (On a scale from 1-10): 4 *Weapons: Lava Gun 1x, Gauss Rifle 2x, Javelin Missile 4x *Defensive Weapon: LosTech Shield (short duration but absorbs most damage) MechAssault 2 The 'Mech makes it's return in MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf, where it is used for the Word of Blake's SuperMech army, which was meant to be powered from the data cores scattered around the Inner Sphere. The only chance to pilot the 'Mech in the campaign however, is in the mission succeeding "Skin the Cat." The 'Mech army is also seen in cutscenes before arriving to the planet Terra. And the last time the 'Mech is seen is after the MechWarrior defeats the final boss of the campaign, when the SuperMech army abruptly comes online. * Mech Defense (On a scale from 1-10): 9 *Mech Speed (On a scale from 1-10): 4 *Weapons: Lava Gun 1x, Gauss Rifle 2x, Javelin Missile 4x *Defensive Weapon: LosTech Shield (longer duration but only reduces damage) *Weight : 105 tonnes *Speed: 20 mph *Max Heat: 201 *Cool Rate: 11 MechAssault Phantom War *Mech Defense (On a scale from 1-10): 9 (Armor: 5000) *Mech Speed (On a scale from 1-10): 5 (Speed: 19 MPH) *Weapons: Lava Gun 3x, Gauss Rifle 2x, Javelin LRM 4x *Defensive Weapons: LosTech defenses *Weight: 101 Tons *Maximum Heat: 201 *Cool Rate: 11 Trivia * In MechAssault 1, the shield is a spherical bubble type shield while in MechAssault 2, the shield wraps around the 'Mech. Additionally, the shield in MechAssault 1 only lasts for a few seconds but is capable of absorbing most damage while the shield in MechAssault 2 lasts longer but only reduces damage. *The shield in MechAssault 1 gradually weakens and gets dimmer under sustained fire. *The shield in MechAssault 1 can absorb all damage except for lava exposure and it can only reduce the damage from another lava gun. *The Ragnarok/Ymir is the only 'Mech to date that has two types of weapons that are capable of knocking over other Mechs. *In the Mech statistics screen in MechAssault 1, the Ragnarok's preview depicts it as having 4x Pulse Lasers, while in gameplay, the Mech only has the weapons described above. This technically makes it the only Mech to carry 4 weapons in the entire game. *The Ragnarok and Ymir 'Mechs have less armor than the Atlas and Prometheus 'Mechs. Category:Mechs